


Warming Up

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Avengers<br/> Characters: Thor, Natasha, Clint <br/> Relationship: Thor/reader<br/> Request: Could you please write one where the reader is at the shield base with clint, she’s really shy and reserved so the only person she really talks to is clint and Natasha, but she slowly arms up to Thor and she developed feelings for him and he has feelings for her, so he asks clint the best way to ask you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

You sat in a long meeting room, Clint sat to your right and Natasha to you left. You smiled at you two friends. You thought back to when you first met Natasha. You had know Clint since you started at S.H.I.E.L.D and he had introduced to Natasha. Clint walked up to you with a sly smile on his face, to his right was a female with dark red hair. Stopped a few feet away from you.  
“[y/n], this is Natasha. She works for S.H.I.E.L.D now. Natasha, this is [y/n].” Clint stepped aside so you and Natasha were face to face. You offered her a soft smile, which she returned. You were shy and didn’t really speak to many people who you didn’t have to. But Clint had been like an older brother when you first started and he knew how shy you were, so he wouldn’t make you talk to someone unless he knew you would get on with them. As it turned out, it was the same for Natasha. She wasn’t a girly girly. She liked her gun and when she found out you helped design them, she instantly became like a sister to you.   
Now you would sit and talk to her for hours about nothing, she would drag you into the town and you would drag her into the labs. She helped you design her own personalised guns and weapons that were suited to her body and her fighting technique.   
Coulson walked into the meeting room, a light brown file in his hand. He smiled at the three of you and took his seat at the top of the table.  
“Morning. So, as you know, we have a visitor from another planet.” Coulson started. You knew who he was talking about. You had only see pictures of the muscular God, but Clint and Natasha had met him.  
“I would like for you 3 to keep an eye on him and help him. He will be staying with Mr Stark at Stark towers. Stark has offered you all your own room so you can stay in Stark towers. But that is entirely up to yourself if you wish to stay for nothing of course.” Coulson continued. You looked at Natasha and she raised an eyebrow. No one would refuse a stay at Tony Starks, especially for free. So all of you agreed.   
——————— time skip—————  
You were standing in your new room. It was large, with a queen size bed, a dressing table, a desk and an en suite bathroom. The child in you took over as you ran over and threw yourself on the massive bed. If only you had heard the door open. Giggling to yourself as you lay in the sea of covers, you heard 3 others laughing. You recognised Natasha and Clints laugh, but the 3rd was deep and gruff. Looking up, you saw Natasha and Clint, and behind them was a tall man with blonde, shoulder length hair, a red cape and battle armour. He had blue eyes that danced with humour as his perfectly white teeth were shown in a full smile.   
“Having fun?” Natasha laughed, before walking into your room and pulling at you leg. You gave an embarrassed giggle and cambered off the bed. Fixing your self the best you could, you knew Thors eyes were on you.   
“We were just going to introduce you two.” Clint tried to keep a straight face but failed.   
“Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff.” Jarvis announced over the speakers. “Mr Stark has requested your presents. He is on the top floor.”   
“Coming.” Natasha rolled her eyes and walked towards the door and pulled Clint along with her.  
“Look after this big guy.” Natasha called back to you.  
Thor and yourself watched them go before he turned to you with a big grin on his perfect face.  
“Lady [y/n].” His deep voice made your toes curl in pleasure as you name fell from his lips. He bowed his head but kept eye contact with you, making you blush.   
“It’s just [y/n], no need for the lady.” You smile gently and bowed you head in return. You didn’t really know if the bow was a tradition, but you didn’t want to offend him after 5 minutes of knowing him.   
“I am Thor.” He introduced himself by placing a hand on his chest. Even his hands look attractive.   
“I’ve heard a lot about you.” You say, tucking a strand of your [h/c] hair behind your ear and looking away. You hear Thor laugh gently.  
“Have I embarrassed you?” He asks, bringing a hand up to cup out face. You cheeks glowed red as you felt the heat of his hand burn your skin. Your breath hitches slightly as he gently moves your face to look him in the eyes. You shake your head because you couldn’t summon any words.  
After all, he was a GOD! It wasn’t like he was a random accounts worker.   
“Then why, fair maiden, do you cheeks redden under my gaze.” He’s voice is now soft as his eyes bore into yours. You didn’t know what to do. Your heart told you to lean up and kiss him, but every other part of your body was screaming at you to leave. Unfortunately, the other voices won.   
You ducked out of his grasp and sped walked out of the room and down the corridor. If Thor haven’t seen the massive smile on your face, he would have left you alone. But the way you blushed, the way your eyes looked at him with awe, the way your hips wiggled as you walked away, he knew he couldn’t just leave you.   
For the next few weeks, he would try to court you. He would put enormous arrangements of flowers at your door. But you would be too shy to return his affection in such a large way.   
—————time skip——————  
Thor walked around the Man of Irons tower in search of his human friends. He found Clint sitting on a sofa in the living area with several pieces of paper in his hand as he examine them.  
“Barton.” He greeted before sitting beside him. “I have a problem.” He mutters, a little embarrassed.  
“What about?” Clint asked, putting the papers on the table and turning to face Thor, one hand resting along the top of the couch.   
“It’s [y/n]. I do not understand her.”   
“No one understands [y/n]” Clint laughs fondly.   
“No, you do not understand. I know she returns my feeling, but I don’t not know how I should present mine. I have tried giving her flowers, which was what I examined happening on the paths of the city a few days ago. But she would just blush and stammer "thank you” before retreating bAck to her room of rest.“ Thor looked at Clint in a hope that he would enlighten him.   
"Okay, but you know she’s very shy, yeah?” Clint asked, leaning forward.   
“Of course.” Thor grunted in return.   
“Well, maybe you shouldn’t do something big. Minimum can sometimes be best.” Thor looked at his friend with a look of utter confusion.  
“ I do not understand.”   
“Well, I’ll help you, but I think we may need a different point of view.” Clint thought aloud as he got to his feet and walked through to the kitchen where Natasha was reading the newspaper at the table.   
“We have a new mission.” Clint smiles at her. She looked from Thor to Clint before it clicked.  
————-time skip———–  
You looked at the clock beside your bed. 8.30 pm.   
You hadn’t seen Natasha and Clint all day. But what was more worryingly was Thor. You started to wonder what had happened to them when there was a powerful knock at the door. You jumped before running to the door. Pausing so not to seem desperate, you opened the door.   
There was no one there.   
You look around before looking down and seeing a small golden envelope with your name written on the front. Frowning slightly, you bend down and pick it up, examining it first. Nothing seemed to be dangerous so you opened it. Inside was a piece of card. On it read:  
“[y/n]   
Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes”   
No one signed it and you didn’t recognise the hand writing, but something told you to go. So you closed your door behind you and headed up to the roof.   
When you opened the door to the roof, you gasped.   
There was a small table with candles lightning the plates that were covered by a cloth. As you walked closer, you saw rose petals decorated the table.   
“Dose this please you?” You spin around to see Thor standing behind you. In his left hand he held a single rose with no stem.  
“Thor.” You breath. He walks forward till he is right in front of you. He lifts the rose and brushes your hair slightly, before placing it in your hair. You blush as his hands brushed past down your arms. You raise your hands to his chest as he places his on you waist.   
“This is beautiful.” You look away from him and at the view from the roof. The lights from the buildings sparkle against the black of the sky. You feel one of Thors hand leave your waist and cup your cheek.   
“Yes it is.” He whispers. You look back and see him staring at you, his eyes full with pure love. Leaning up, your gently press your lips to his. He inhales deeply before wrapping his muscular arms around you? He kisses you back passionately. You broke apart for air and he leaned his forehead against yours, his eyes closed.   
“Lady [y/n], I want to make you happy.” He whispers to you, making your heart jump into your throat.   
“You have.” You smile and pepper his face with kisses, making his smile. He pulled away and released his grip from you.   
“Shall we?” He gestures to the table. You smile and walk towards it. Thor pulls out your chair and you take a seat.   
It was safe to say that you would remember the night a god took you to dinner for the rest of your life.


End file.
